<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Folding of Fabric by spaceeggscreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671623">The Folding of Fabric</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceeggscreams/pseuds/spaceeggscreams'>spaceeggscreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>smuppet series i guess [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Penumbra Podcast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autofellatio, Contortion, M/M, Muppet AU, Muppet Penumbra, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, i should have just bookmarked the thesaurus page for the word wet while writing this, kind of, who cares about anatomy it's a muppet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:55:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceeggscreams/pseuds/spaceeggscreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>if you can't beat the muppet sex, join the muppet sex</p><p>Otherwise known as: Muppeter gives Juno a show</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>smuppet series i guess [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Folding of Fabric</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Muppeter was flexible. This proved to be an extremely useful skill as a thief, allowing him to fit into spaces that others could not. He used this to his advantage, crawling through vents and contorting his body to his will. It made for major success in his life of crime. It also came in handy as a fun trick in the bedroom, one he had yet to show Juno.<br/>
---<br/>
“Please sir, I want my mouth on you. I wanna make you feel good.”</p><p>Muppeter looked up at Juno, his hands tied and attached to the headboard above his head and smirked, “As much as I’d like that, Juno dear, I can handle that on my own perfectly fine with my own mouth.” Juno’s eyes widened at that statement, the question he wanted to ask clear on his face. Muppeter smiled, his teeth glistening in his wide-set mouth. He wanted to give Juno a show that he would never forget. </p><p>“We all have our party tricks, Juno, would you like to see mine?” At this, Juno nodded vigorously, bobbing his head up and down frantically. He pulled against his restraints trying to get a good view of his linty partner. </p><p>“Now, Juno,” he purred, “You sit still and be a good girl, while I show you what I can do.” He moved so Juno would have a clear line of sight of his performance. With that, Muppeter began to contort his body, folding it nearly in half. He opened his mouth wide and closed his lips around the strap connected to his waist. He started licking, moaning around the thick plastic occupying his mouth. The soggy wetness of his fabric tongue moistened the length as he gave it his full attention. He heard a sound come from above him. He felt a rush of satisfaction at the loud gasp that came from Juno, and he sank his head lower, taking in the last bit of the strap until his nose brushed up against his fuzzy felt. He reached his tongue as far out as it would go and managed to just dip it into his hole, tasting the satiny flavor of his insides. He lapped at his hole for a few moments before he slowly pulled back up, licking a stripe up the bottom of the strap. </p><p>“Fuck,” Juno breathed out. Muppeter rotated his eyes upwards to see him staring in awe, his mouth agape. He smiled and took the strap in his mouth again, sinking down to the bottom with ease. The noises of admiration coming from Juno above him sent waves of pleasure through Muppeter, making him groan in satisfaction. He focused his attention on ravaging the plastic residing in his mouth, his licking and sucking making obscene noises. A few times, he reached his tongue down towards his gaping hole, smelling and tasting the sweetness of the velvety fabric.</p><p>After what felt like forever, he pulled off and unfolded his body, spit dripping from his drenched felt, to see Juno straining against the restraints that were as silky as his insides. “See how I treat myself? I don’t even need your help to make myself feel good.” He reached up towards Juno, running a soft fabric hand over his stomach. “But you, Juno, you need me to make you feel good.” </p><p>At that, Juno whined, his hips lifting up towards Muppeter. “Fuck, Nureyev, that was the hottest thing I think—actually no, that is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” Juno’s pupils were blown wide with lust and want, eyeing Muppeter like he was the most beautiful person in the world. It sent butterflies racing through his non-existent stomach. “Mmm,” hummed Muppeter, running his felt covered fingers lower, “Yes, it certainly is one of my more impressive tricks.” He reached down between Juno’s spread legs and brushed his fingers against his opening. Juno gasped, pressing his body towards the textile phalanges. He was absolutely soaking, his juices dampening the tips of Muppeter’s fingers. </p><p>“Hmm, all this from just watching me, Juno? I haven’t even touched you and I could drown in how wet you are.” </p><p>“N-nureyev, please.”</p><p>“Please, what, darling? You’re going to need to use your words.” Muppeter started pulling his hand away and Juno whined, his hips trying to follow without success. He looked down and then back up to meet Muppeter’s hard, round eyes. </p><p>“Please, sir, I want you to touch me. I want you to fuck me and have your way.”</p><p>“Mm, well, I suppose since you asked so nicely. Good girls get rewarded.” Muppeter reached his hand back down towards Juno and started to rub a carpeted finger against his clit. Juno moaned loudly and pushed up, trying to get more friction. Muppeter pulled his hand off, receiving a whine from Juno, and reached it up towards Juno’s mouth and Juno eagerly took the fingers into his mouth, quickly saturating them with wetness. He sucked and moaned wantonly around Muppeter’s fingers. After a few moments of this, he pulled his fingers out, a gossamer thread of spit connecting from them to Juno’s open mouth. </p><p>Muppeter smiled, bringing his hand back down towards Juno’s opening. He sighed, “You’re so beautiful like this, wrecked from me barely touching you. Are you ready, baby girl?” Juno nodded in affirmation, “Y-yes, please, I need you, ah-- in me.” Muppeter took the invitation and breached Juno’s hole with two waterlogged digits. Juno gasped, pleasure coursing through his skin covered body. After a moment, Muppeter began pumping his fingers in and out, scissoring them to open Juno up. The sounds coming from Juno were absolutely delectable, and Muppeter felt a rush of satisfaction that he was the one who could pull those noises from ex-detective, Juno Steel. He slipped a third felty finger into Juno and was rewarded with even more exquisite sounds as he fucked Juno on his thick, fuzzy fingers. He moved his head up towards Juno and kissed him passionately, soaking wet felt lips connecting with soft, pliant flesh lips. He pulled back, at the same time sliding his fingers out of Juno’s body with a squelching noise. </p><p>Juno whimpered at the loss of contact, but Muppeter shushed him, lining up the strap, still wet with his own spit, with Juno’s entrance. He pushed in slowly, filling Juno with the thick plastic, until he could go no further. Juno gasped, pulling against the restraints keeping his hands tied up, “Shit,” he cried out, “A-ah, fuck.” After giving him a moment to adjust to the new intrusion, Muppeter slowly pulled back out before slamming back into Juno, starting a hard, steady pace. As he did, he contorted his body so he could reach down one of his hands and start to fuck his hole with his own hand. He pumped his hand in and out at the same pace that he slammed into Juno with. He reached his other hand down in front of him, fingers still drenched through with Juno’s spit, and rubbed at Juno’s clit in a circular motion. Juno was babbling at this point, incoherent words streaming out of his mouth looking absolutely ravished. </p><p>Muppeter could feel the pressure building in his insides and it was clear that Juno was on the same track. He continued to pound into and rub at Juno, simultaneously fucking himself on his hand. </p><p>“A-ah, fuck, right there,” Juno babbled, and Muppeter pushed in harder, increasing the already brutal pace. Shortly after the increase, Juno yelled out, a noise that ran all through Muppeter’s body. His orgasm was clear on his face. At the same time, Muppeter messily pumped his hand in and out of himself, until he reached the same release, waves of pleasure spreading through his entire fabric being. </p><p>Muppeter breathed heavily, and once he came down from the high of his orgasm, he slid the strap out of Juno and took it off of his body. Next, he untied Juno’s hands, giving each of his wrists a soft kiss as he did so. </p><p>“Holy shit, Nureyev. That was amazing. How did you learn to do that?” </p><p>“Mm, thank you Juno, dear. It’s one of the perks of not having bones, like humans do.” Muppeter stood up from the bed, walking over to get a cloth. He returned and started wiping Juno down, cleaning him off. “Although, I’m very flattered that you enjoyed my show.” </p><p>“Jesus, if you do that again I think I might just head straight to the afterlife. You’re incredible.” Muppeter blushed, his already red felt turning a darker shade. He finished cleaning off Juno and went to grab a hair dryer to dry the absolutely soaked fabric of his skin. He quickly went about his business, drying off quickly before climbing back into bed with Juno, wrapping him in his soft, freshly warm arms. “Mm,” he hummed, “Well, we can’t have you dying, now can we? Perhaps I’ll have to use my flexibility to find a few other new positions.” Juno settled into Muppeter’s arms, sighing with happiness, “I think I can get behind that.” With that, Muppeter held onto Juno, holding him in his arms as they both drifted to sleep, blissful in each other’s presence.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i had the realization while writing this that it's the first fanfiction i've written in 7 years and had to come to terms with that</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>